Cookie Dough
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “Oh my, he did that? He’s so hardcore” there carved on his flesh was the name ’SAKURA’ …Sasusaku...Extreme OOCness, you have been warned


**Summary:** "What the hell is that guy trying to do?! Get Hypothermia?!" …Sasusaku

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny! Okie dokie?

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

"Damn it Ino! Where's the cookie dough!"

"I told you Forehead, I don't know!"

"Then how the hell are we going to enjoy movie night without the cookie dough!"

The two girls were at each others necks already, though, don't get them wrong, they were best friends since their diaper years, Let's just say its movie night and they lack COOKIE DOUGH…okay?

"Uh…guys, we could still buy some, its only 8 o' clock, there are still stores that are open.." Tenten said casually, I mean, Ino and Sakura always gets into this '_Best friend fights_'

"Yeah, Tenten-chan's right" Hinata said quietly

"Okay!" Sakura erupted with joy and started skipping to her front door.

"Wow,just looking at her like that, I wouldn't think that she just broke up with her 2-year long boyfriend." Tenten said while scratching her neck timidly.

"Yeah." Hinata and Ino replied

"What the hell are you waiting for guys! Let's go!" Sakura shouted from her doorstep

"Coming!" The three girls retorted

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

At the Convenience store…

"Okay girls, Get anything you want! My treat!" Sakura said to her friends.

With that statement alone, they knew that their friend was still hurting, the pain of being alone was still present inside her fragile frame.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

**FLASHBACK**

"_C'mon girls! I wanna watch that new movie! Sasuke-kun said that he won't be able to come with me because of some important matter with his family" Sakura dragged her posse to the theaters._

"_So, You dragged us instead?"_

"_Well, Yeah"_

"_Haha, slow down Sak! The show doesn't start till 12 noon!" Ino reasoned _

"_Yeah, its only 9!" Tenten exclaimed_

_Sakura wasn't answering, she suddenly stopped walking and dragging them, Why?_

"_Saku-chan? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Hinata questioned her frozen friend_

_Sakura was still not talking but, she seems to be looking at something, Sakura's face was filled with loneliness and doubt, pain and suffering, Ino tried to find out what she was looking at, and there just beside the theater's entrance stood Sasuke Uchiha with a GIRL nonetheless, the girl was actually pretty, She was tall with long black hair and pretty ocean blue eyes._

"_Girls," Ino called both Tenten and Hinata's attention "Do tell me that that is not Sasuke Uchiha I'm seeing!"_

_Both girls suddenly turned to where Ino was pointing._

"_Oh my." Hinata said in a hushed whisper_

"_What is he doing with that girl?!" Tenten asked angered, She didn't like people who messed with her friends, Tenten was about to go over to where Sasuke was and give him a good beating when Suddenly, she was stopped by Ino._

"_What the hell Ino?! Let me at him1 I'm gonna pound his face!" Tenten tried to get out of Ino's grip_

"_Wait. Sakura, call his phone and ask him to go to the movies. NOW. tell him that you really wanted him to come and that me and the girls were busy. And put him on loud speaker "_

"_O-okay" Sakura answered shakily, she then Brought out her phone and dialed a familiar number._

_161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_The sound of his cell phone went directly to his ears, He didn't have to see who was calling because the ring tone that rang was his assigned tone for his girlfriend Sakura._

"_Uh hey Sak, What's up?" Sasuke asked as He eyed the girl in front of him and glared hard._

"_Uh..um…hey, I-I just want to ask..if you can go to the m-movies with me now, if that's okay, the girls were busy and they couldn't accompany me." Sakura said in a solemn voice._

"_Sorry Sak, I already told you I can't, I have …important matters to attend to…I'm sorry, I'll make up to you, I promise." Sasuke said to his phone, once again glaring at the girl in front of him._

_161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_Back with the girls…_

"…"_Sakura couldn't talk anymore, her boyfriend was…lying and cheating at her._

_Ino suddenly grabbed the phone from her and talked, more like shouted_

"_Well, why the don't you turn to your left and look at us! Fuck your pretty boy ass to hell! Important matters my ass!" Ino said in a very angry voice._

_161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_Sasuke froze when he heard those words, he hesitated before turning to his left, There stood his beloved Girlfriend for twoo years along with Ino, Tenten and hinata, She looked so pained and looks like she wanted to just drop on the floor and cry her eyes out_

"_Sak.."Sasuke murmured softly_

_Her face clearly asked him why? How could he? What are you doing? And it pained him to see her like that. He tried to go to where she was but She and the girls ran away._

**END FLASHBACK**

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

The girls went to the Junk food section and left her alone for a while, I mean, it has almost been a week since the great break up of THE Sasuke Uchiha and THE Sakura Haruno so the girls left her to reminisce. They didn't notice the single tear that fell from her eyes as she glanced at a particular fruit/ vegetable near the corner**.(Me: you guys do know what that is right?)**

"I…miss you.." was her simple words before she joined the girls in buying the things they need, she did after all volunteered to pay.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

"Oh man! When did it start raining?!" Ino grumbled on their way out of the car.

"Haha, Don't get too grumpy Ino! We're almost at home anyway." Sakura reasoned out.

"Haha, suck it up Ino!" Tenten joined in on the fun while Hinata just giggled

"Hmph, Shut up you guys-Hey, Sak! OMG! I think there's someone sitting outside your porch!" Ino suddenly cut her self off.

"What?! Who the hell could that be?!"Sakura suddenly dropped her groceries to get a closer look.

"What the hell is that guy trying to do?! Get Hypothermia?!" Tenten said as she picked up the bags that Sakura left.

"Oh my God! Is that Sasuke-san?" Hinata Gasped when she got a closer look.

"Quick girls! Help me get him inside the house, he's turning blue! Literally!" Sakura although still hurt was worried for her Ex's welfare, after all, she still loved him. And the girls albeit still angry at him helped carry him inside the house to Sakura's bedroom. Since Sakura was the one who was studying to become a doctor, She asked her friends to fetch a couple of things for her.

"Ino-chan, Can you get him some clothes to change into? There are some of his clothes inside my closet." Ino immediately fetched the clothes.

"Hinata-chan, Can you make him some food? He looks so pale, like he hasn't eaten for a week yet." Hinata surprisingly hurried down the stairs to make something.

"And Tenten-chan? Can you kindly get some medicine inside the bathroom downstairs?" Tenten nodded and rushed downstairs.

A familiar tune rang inside her bag, it was a call from Itachi, 'they must have been looking for him, Sasuke-kun, what the hell did you do?',She then answered the phone after a few more rings.

"Hey, Itachi-niichan"

"Kura! Is Sasuke there?!"Itachi's voice sounded so stressed and panicked and on the background you can hear Mikoto sobbing and Fugaku trying to calm her down.

"Actually I just found him outside my house in the rain, tell…kaa-san and tou-san that he's okay. but, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, after you broke up with him he started to lock himself in his room, he doesn't eat, doesn't talk, doesn't want to move and even cuts himself, you may want to check his arms, please, take care of him Kura." Itachi sounded ho helpless and concerned

"Hai, Oyasuminasai Itach-niichan." The line went dead.

She slowly approached the figure lying on her bed when Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came inside the room.

"Uh, Sak, who would change him?" Ino asked as she put the clothes down.

"I will, I already saw him naked." Sakura told them off handedly.

"What?!When?!"the girls were blushing

"Uh..hehe, it was an accident, his towel fell when I came inside his room..hehe" Sakura was blushing madly when the memory popped inside her mind. "Uh, you guys can turn around so I can change him already." The girls turned and waited for her to finish clothe him.

"Okay guys, he's decent." The girls turned and resumed to what they were doing.

"Anyway, here's the medicine and ointments that you asked for." Tenten handed her the ointments.

"Oh my, he did that? He's so hardcore" Hinata said when Sakura and the girls saw sasuke's left arm, there carved on his flesh was the name 'SAKURA', It was still fresh and bleeding, it was kinda deep too.

"Sasuke-kun you teme!"

"Sa-sa-sakura.." The girls already left the room when they saw that he was slowly waking up, those two really need to talk things out

"Suke,what the hell were you thinking standing outside my house in the rain?Are you trying to kill yourself?!You're so pale! you're bones are showing! You look so sickly! Itachi-niichan told me that you weren't eating! You weren't talking! That you were locking yourself inside your room and that…you were cutting yourself…. "

With the last statement, Sasuke tried to hide his obviously bleeding arm, he was already feeling guilty making her worry like this.

"I already saw it Suke, No need to hide it, You can rest now Sasuke then tomorrow morning you can go home."Both of their hearts cracked at this statement, Sakura tried walking out, but when she was about to reach for the door knob …

"Please Sak, listen to me, That girl at the mall, she was nothing to me…She was trying to blackmail me into leaving you for her, she said that she would kill you if I didn't talk to her that day, I didn't want you to know because I don't want you to get hurt. please Sak, please don't let our relationship end this way, please don't leave me….please….I NEED YOU.." he was pleading and a few stray tears were silently creeping to his cheeks

Sakura looked back at him, she saw his tears, his walls and pride slowly crumbling only for her to see, Sasuke curled himself up into a ball and silently saying a shaky mantra…

"forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, please…forgive me…I love you" This was being repeated over and over again by Sasuke.

Sakura's heart melted, she slowly approached his fetal stature and hugged him close, silent tears now falling freely.

"Shh, Sasuke-kun, stop it, I forgive you, shh.." She cooed to him, trying to calm him down, slowly, his shaking form stopped, he lifted his head and faced her…

"Marry me, marry me Sak"

"H-Hai, Sasuke-kun, I'll marry you." She smiled, the charming smile that she reserved only for him to see.

Behind the door were three giggling women who were obviously spying on the two,

"Damn Sakura's so lucky, that was one hell of a proposal and a confession." Tenten said

"Ino, Can you hand me the cookie dough?" Hinata asked

"Here, why do you need it?"

"I think I'm jealous of those two…" And Hinata left to go down the living room with the cookie dough, the two blinked and realized that the girl was right, the two followed her down the stairs. SULKING WITH THE COOKIE DOUGH.

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 **

**Me: I don't think that this is my best work, but I just want to experiment and try a two shot so please don't hurt me!**

**Sakura: Woah, this is so not you les-chan**

**Me: Well, aside from my earlier reason, I was dared to do a drama about well my chosen pair, which is obviously you two.**

**Sasuke: WHY THE HELL WAS I THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE CRYING?!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Be nice! She told us that she was only experimenting, anyway, read and review still.**

**Me: oh and, can you guys give me a simple line? I mean just one sweet line to base my story from, I usually get my ideas from quotes. So yeah, thanks, I might write another fic tomorrow.**


End file.
